


Больше, чем влечение

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [13]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Кэналлийский рэй и известная куртизанка... Что их связывает?
Relationships: Marianna Kapul-Gizail/Juan Suaves
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Больше, чем влечение

  
— Сударь, повторяю вам ещё раз: покиньте мой дом!

Хуан удивлённо замер у входа в гостиную Капуль-Гизайлей. В центре комнаты гневный Коко, сжав кулаки, пытался, судя по всему, выставить некоего неприятного гостя. Гость, однако, уходить явно не торопился.

— Вы не можете бесконечно скрывать правду и вечно обманывать невинных людей, барон, вы и ваша жена… А-а-а-й!

— Какие-то трудности, барон? — осведомился Хуан, сжимая руку на плече неприятного субъекта и слегка придавливая его вниз.

— Ах, друг мой! — всплеснул ручками Капуль-Гизайль. — Как вы вовремя!

— Как вы смеете… — зашипел гость, оборачиваясь и тут же умолкая. Зверское выражение лица широкоплечего кэналлийца не располагало к дальнейшему возмущению.

— Коко, я тут приберу, вы не против?

— Буду вам очень признателен!

Выкинуть мерзкого субъекта на улицу заняло лишь пару минут, после чего Хуан вернулся в гостиную, где уже возобновилось обычное шушукание. Впрочем, при его появлении разговоры стихли и любопытные лица обратились в его сторону.

— Давайте пройдём в кабинет, друг мой, — защебетал барон. — Господа, мы оставим вас ненадолго, но сейчас подадут закуски, так что прошу вас непременно их попробовать.

В кабинете Хуан привычно плюхнулся в кресло возле стола, одновременно доставая письмо из внутреннего кармана куртки. Пока барон читал послание, кэналлиец оглядел помещение, отметив парочку новых картин и некую интересного вида статуэтку. Надо же, какая фантазия у скульптора… Он бы так изогнуться не смог.

— Это будет очень нелегко, — пробормотал Коко, — однако я понимаю, с таким делом герцог Алва и вправду мог обратиться только ко мне… Мне нужно будет навести справки, прежде чем я смогу что-то обещать.

— Вы до конца дочитали? — улыбнулся Хуан. — Там соберано предлагает какую-то фитюльку в качестве благодарности, если всё получится.

— Да? Хм.. Ага… Что?!! Ах! Это… Это же… фитюлька?! Да вы хоть понимаете?!..

— Не-а, не понимаю, мне ни к чему, я по другим делам.

— Да-да, конечно… — Коко оценивающе оглядел Хуана, и тому вдруг стало неуютно. — Друг мой, передайте своему соберано, что всё будет улажено.

— Справки наводить не будете?

— Нет нужды. Всё будет сделано. Кстати, у меня к вам небольшая просьба. Лично к вам.

— Я весь внимание.

— Тот неприятный человек, которого вы столь любезно выставили, увы, успел наговорить множество гадостей не только моим гостям, но и моей жене. Боюсь, Марианна ушла к себе в большом расстройстве, и мне бы хотелось её чем-то порадовать и развлечь, а тут вы…

— Прошу прощения?

— Мой дорогой друг, вы же всё понимаете!

— Понимаю, но вовсе не уверен, что в данной ситуации…

— Мне лучше знать, что в такой ситуации нужно моей жене. Поверьте, это сейчас восстановит её душевное равновесие лучше музыки и разговоров, даже лучше пения морискилл!

— Коко…

— Я вас так не отпущу! — барон выкатился из-за стола и встал перед дверью, раскинув ручки. Выглядел он решительно. — Пожалуйста, Хуан.

— Ну ладно, я не против, но если госпожа баронесса не в настроении, я уйду, а вы не будете на меня в обиде.

— Этого не случится. Идите. Вы знаете дорогу.

После ухода кэналлийца барон снова взялся перечитывать письмо Рокэ Алвы.

— Фитюлька, надо же… Увы, ему не понять всей ценности… Впрочем, его другие достоинства с лихвой это окупают. Как же он вовремя пришёл!

Постучав в знакомую дверь, Суавес сообщил:

— Марианна, это Хуан. Можно войти?

Получив утвердительный ответ, он зашёл, по привычке сразу охватывая цепким взглядом всю картину. Прелестная баронесса сидела перед туалетным столиком, обернувшись к нему. Она улыбнулась, однако следы слёз на щеках были бы заметны, даже если бы по ним не пролегла растёкшаяся краска для ресниц.

— Жалко, что я не сломал мерзавцу руку, — буркнул Хуан, — если бы знал, что он заставил тебя плакать…

— Всё хорошо, правда, не беспокойся.

— Вообще-то я его запомнил, можно найти и…

— Брось, не надо, не пристало таким заниматься человеку благородному, — она выделила голосом последнее слово.

Кэналлиец хмыкнул. О связях Звезды Олларии с головорезами из Дворе Висельников он был прекрасно осведомлён. Похоже, незадачливого гостя Капуль-Гизайлей накажут и без его участия.

— Не знаю, что он наговорил, но не хочу, чтоб ты из-за этого расстраивалась. Коко тоже не хочет, потому он меня и прислал.

— То, что он наговорил, вполне правда, но правда жестока и часто неприглядна, и потому говорить её следует с осторожностью. Впрочем, человеку, возмущённому тем, что бывшая птичница стала баронессой, это вряд ли объяснишь. Что значит — Коко прислал?

— То и значит, я — твой утешительный подарок на сегодня. Ещё повезло, что он меня ленточкой не перевязал и бантик на макушку не прицепил.

— Бантик? — рассмеялась Марианна. — Бантик он бы тебе прицепил на другое место!

— К этому месту я бы Коко не подпустил, — фыркнул Хуан. — Пусть он и посчитал бы это жестоким, ведь у него наверняка были бы исключительно возвышенные и эстетические намерения.

Марианна снова рассмеялась и, поднявшись с кресла, скользнула к нему. Нежные руки обвили шею кэналлийца, гибкое тело прижалось, флиртуя, но он ощутил, что она всё ещё дрожит. Притянув красавицу к себе, Хуан приник к её губам в поцелуе, одновременно поглаживая талию и медленно спускаясь ниже.

— М-м-м-м… Хуан… Коко был прав, выбирая подарок… Люби меня сегодня, заставь меня забыть плохое!

Кэналлиец улыбнулся. Он поможет ей, так же, как помогал много раз — с того дня, когда впервые увидел среди пригнанных на корабль рабов заплаканную черноволосую девчушку. Он бы никогда не смог объяснить, что вызвало в нём жалость именно к ней и заставило его не только отпустить её, но и приплатить знакомому купцу, чтобы довёз девчонку до тех мест, откуда её украли. Несколько лет спустя в столице он её просто не узнал, но она его прекрасно запомнила. Он заботился о ней. Он был единственным мужчиной, кому она могла показаться с заплаканным лицом и растёкшимся макияжем, потому что их связывало много больше, чем простое влечение. Он поможет ей забыть о плохом.

Подхватив Марианну на руки, Хуан решительно направился в спальню.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
